


You Need to Teach Him

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Rodimus and Thunderclash have been together for a while and done to deed but... Primus, is Thunderclash bad at that. Rodimus needs to fix this!





	You Need to Teach Him

“It was awful, Drift! He just lay there and made me do everything!”

Rodimus and Drift were sitting at a booth at Swerve's. Rodimus had commed Drift, telling him that they needed to speak on important business. As it turned out, the “important business” was Rodimus complaining about his sex life with his new boyfriend.

“He's **the** Thunderclash! I know he's fragged before! How has no one complained?” Rodimus wildly waved his hands in the air.

Drift calmly took a sip of his energon. “Perhaps some one did and no one believed him?”

“Well, they coulda at least warned me!” Rodimus frowned.

Drift idly looked down, tracing the rim of his glass with his fingertips. “What do you intend to do? It's not worth leaving him for, is it?”

Rodimus slid back against the back of his bench with an audible thud and crossed his arms. He made some gesture with his hand then looked down at it before leaning forward to grab his drink so he could pout **properly** with a drink in hand. “It isn't... But... What am I supposed to do? He can't get away with laying back forever.”

Drift smiled then made some obscene show of licking his lips before placing his drink to his mouth again. “Obviously, you need to teach him.”

–------

Rodimus was pacing around his suite with a nervous energy. He checked the time, it was still ten minutes before he asked Thunderclash to arrive, which meant he would be there any second now since of course he had to be early.

There was a ping at the door and Rodimus rushed to open it. Thunderclash stood in the opening of the doorway his posture confident, though his face betrayed his inner anxiety. Rodimus greeted Thunderclash by tugging at his arms to pull him down into an eager kiss. The larger mech smiled against Rodimus' lips and seemed to relax before wrapping his arms around him and returning the kiss.

Rodimus broke the kiss and place a small peck to Thunderclash's nose. “I was hoping we could try something a little different tonight?”

“Different how?” Thunderclash asked.

Rodimus bit his lower lip and wriggled out of Thunderclash's grip. He walked over to his berth and took something out of a drawer on his nightstand. He held the item in front of himself as he walked back to Thunderclash. It was a simple cloth band with a metal ring around it which connected to a cable.

“Oh, a collar.” Thunderclash's face plates visibly darkened with heat.

Unsure of how to judge his reaction, Rodimus said, “We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. It was just a suggestion.”

“No, it's fine! I...” Thunderclash pursed his lips in thought. “I trust you. Let's try this.”

Rodimus' optics brightened. “Great!” He pulled Thunderclash down for another kiss as he placed the cloth band around his neck. “If you need to stop, just let me know,” he whispered into Thunderclash's audial.

“Of course.” No sooner had Thunderclash spoken his consent than Rodimus was tugging on the leash, pulling him down and forward towards the berth.

A wicked smirk on his face, Rodimus sat on the edge of the berth. “On your knees,” he asked with a velvety voice.

Thunderclash didn't hesitate in lowering himself down.

“I've been anticipating this moment so, sorry for being forward.” Rodimus spread his legs and let his interface panel snap open, plump valve lips showing a slight sheen of lubricant, spike not fully pressurized but still erect. “Well? Put that mouth of yours to work.”

A slight gasp left Thunderclash's lips before he made his way closer, still on his knees. Hungrily, he placed his mouth over Rodimus' valve lips, teasingly sucking at the folds before plunging his glossa between them. He lapped at Rodimus' bright outer node in long strokes that made the small prime whimper.

Rodimus pulled on the leash bringing Thunderclash closer, crying out when he felt the large mech's glossa enter his valve and tease the nodes along the entrance. He was so lost in the sensation he almost didn't notice Thunderclash's hands grabbing his aft to bring him closer. Faintly, he wondered why Thunderclash hadn't shown him this skill in their previous encounters. Thunderclash moved from prodding inside Rodimus to suck at his outer node. His fingers teasing at gaps in Rodimus' plating.

Biting his lower lip, Rodimus tensed up before crying out his overload. A pleasant tingle of electricity danced through his frame as he relaxed. It was far from his most intense overload, but it wasn't supposed to be. This was simply a warm-up.

Pulling Thunderclash away from his valve, Rodimus caressed the side of his face with his free hand. “Good,” small puffs of steam emitted from his lips as he spoke, “How are you feeling?”

Thunderclash licked some of the lubricants from his lips. “Hot.”

Rodimus gave another fond stroke of Thunderclash's cheek. “Stand up and show me.” He loosened his grip on the leash enough to allow Thunderclash to stand.

Slowly, Thunderclash stood before Rodimus and allowed his panel to slide open. His spike stood proud and erect, a small bead of transfluid leaking from the head. Rodimus purred in appreciation of Thunderclash's girth, raising his hand to feel its full length.

His glossa flicked against the tip of Thunderclash's spike before he spoke, his lips grazing against the sensitive head as he spoke “You know, I have another present for you.” Rodimus placed a small kiss at the opening. “Do you want me to get it?” Another gentle flick of the glossa.

Thunderclash released a shaking ex-vent, “Please.”

After giving Thunderclash's spike another teasing stroke with his glossa, Rodimus got off the berth. He pulled Thunderclash along with him as he walked to the nightstand again and produced another item. Another band of some sort, much smaller than the collar and it seemed to be made of silicone. Rodimus sauntered closer to Thunderclash and tugged the leash to get the taller mech to bow his head.

Now face-to-face, Rodimus gave Thunderclash a quick kiss. The red mech pulled away from the kiss before Thunderclash had a chance to return the gesture. “This goes around your spike and prevents you from overloading until I take it off.” Rodimus paused a moment and gave Thunderclash a concerned look. “Is that okay?”

Thunderclash kissed Rodimus' cheek. “I trust you.”

The vote of confidence made Rodimus' face plate heat up and he couldn't help but smile. Resetting his vocal processor, he returned to his dominant persona, “Good.”

Wrapping his hand around Thunderclash's girth, Rodimus gave a few firm tugs. Thunderclash let his head lull back as he let out a low groan in response. His pleasure was quickly cut off, however, by Rodimus securing the silicone band around the base of his spike.

“Is this alright?” Rodimus asked, taking in Thunderclash's expression.

Thunderclash smiled back, “I'll say if I need to stop.”

Rodimus gave a small nod then got back on the bed, tugging Thunderclash along by the leash. The larger mech settled between Rodimus' legs which the Prime had eagerly spread. Rodimus wrapped his arms around Thunderclash's neck and pulled him in for a fierce kiss, gently biting Thunderclash's lower lip before sucking on it. Thunderclash didn't initiate anything, only responding how Rodimus wanted, parting his lips when he felt Rodimus' glossa run along them. Their glossa swirled around each other and Thunderclash moaned deeply into Rodimus' mouth.

A sharp tug pulled Thunderclash off his partner, breaking kiss. Rodimus smirked, “I think there are better things for your mouth to do.”

It took Thunderclash a moment to regain his senses but he soon smiled back, “I agree.” Thunderclash placed a trail of hungry kisses down Rodimus' frame starting at his jaw, going down his chest, across his abdomen, along his hips, a few faint kisses to the pressurized spike and ending at his weeping valve. Large fingers parted the plush lips before Thunderclash's broad glossa was again lapping at Rodimus' outer node.

Rodimus immediately wrapped his legs over Thunderclash's shoulders. He tried to muffle his whimpering by biting down on a knuckle which just made the noises come out in harsh squeaks. He didn't want to read his second overload so soon and tried to focus on the sound of his fans whirring to distract him, but it wasn't much help. Heat was rapidly spreading from his valve through the rest of his frame, heat that Thunderclash was doing everything in his power to coax out.

Faster than he would have liked, Rodimus was arching his back and crying out his second overload. A white heat shot through him and his whole body tensed then relaxed. He took deep gasps of air trying to cool his frame as fast as he could.

Thunderclash kissed the smaller mech's stomach. “Are you satisfied, my Prime?”

Well, he might have been before Thunderclash said that, but hearing the greatest Autobot call him his Prime sent a whole new wave of lust to wreck over his brain. Rodimus gave a lazy grin, “One more should do it.”

Another kiss, “Of course.”

Thunderclash plunged his glossa into Rodimus' eager valve while his hands caressed the red thighs around his face. Soon his glossa was replaced by a thick finger carefully thrusting into the tight valve, feeling for the best angle to make the smaller mech whimper. Lips wrapped around Rodimus' outer node to suck gently.

Rodimus' hand desperately grabbed at Thunderclash's finial, bringing him down closer, forbidding him from moving away. Not that there was much risk. He felt a second finger stretch him wider and gave out a strangled cry against his knuckles. His vision was flickering, he could feel the small flicks of electricity sparking from his optics. He couldn't keep still, wriggling against the berth as he neared his third overload.

His back arched off the berth and landed back with a soft thud. Rodimus was moaning or whining, he wasn't sure which, as his body writhed. Static crawled through him. Quickly, he pushed Thunderclash's head away to allow himself a moment to settle down. He fell back, panting as he rode out the last few waves of his overload.

A few more deep vents, and Rodimus felt himself sufficiently recovered. He sat up and yanked on Thunderclash's leash to bring him closer so he trap him in another fierce and hungry kiss. As eagerly as the kiss was started, Rodimus pushed back against Thunderclash's chest to end it. Bright blue optics, darkened from lust, looked into Thunderclash's own deep red ones. “Frag me.”

Thunderclash was always slow to start, careful to make sure he wasn't hurting the smaller mech as his sizable spike entered the tight valve. He then began an easy pace, one far too gentle. Rodimus wasn't having it, Thunderclash would make sure he couldn't walk straight for a week. He wrapped his legs around Thunderclash's waist and tugged his leash forward. “I said, **frag me**. Is that clear?” he growled.

A nod, then Thunderclash's hands were on Rodimus' hips to steady him as he quickened his pace. It was better, but still not enough. Rodimus scratched his hands down Thunderclash's back, no doubt leaving paint transfers.

“How does it feel?” Rodimus asked in a breathy voice.

Only nodding at first Thunderclash choked out, “Good.”

“That's all you have to say?”

Thunderclash gasped, “Really good. You feel amazing,” he managed through his shaking breath.

Rodimus gave a satisfied hum. He then harshly tugged on the collar. “Then frag me like you mean it!”

“O-of course.”

Always one to obey orders, Thunderclash thrust deeper and harder into Rodimus making the berth shake. A satisfied grin spread across Rodimus' face both from the sensation and from hearing the berth hit the wall. This was what he wanted. He wanted Thunderclash pounding into him like their lives depended on it. He wanted the world to melt away as he only focused on the static pleasure building in his valve. He wanted the sounds of fans the drown out everything else. This was perfect. Each harsh thrust bringing him that much closer. Rodimus was past trying to silence himself in anyway and just let his cries fill the room.

“Rodimus...” Thunderclash moaned against his audial. “The band... I can't...”

Oh right. He had almost forgotten the band around Thunderclash's spike preventing him from reaching his own overload. Rodimus kissed Thunderclash's cheek, “Me first then.”

Thunderclash let out a deep groan then an airy laugh. “Yes, my Prime.”

Okay, that just wasn't fair. Goading someone into overload through name calling. But, Pit, those words sounded perfect coming from Thunderclash. It was all Rodimus needed to overload again. His vision went blank, he tried to cry out Thunderclash's name but could only make static, waves of electricity wracked through him. And through it all, Thunderclash held him, moaning in his audial as his valve clutched down on the swollen spike. He pulled out once Rodimus relaxed into the berth, satiated.

As soon as Rodimus' fans began to slow, Thunderclash spoke up, “Rodimus, the band?”

“Oh! Right!” Rodimus quickly bolted up to help Thunderclash remove the band from his spike. The larger mech was whimpering simply from the quick touches needed for that task. A wicked grin crossed Rodimus' face “Hey, Thunders, can you stand up?”

Without a word, Thunderclash did as asked. Immediately, Rodimus was kneeling before him, taking his spike in hand. “Thunders, I want you to overload on me.”

Thunderclash was visibly shocked from the request. “A-are you certain?”

Rodimus began pumping Thunderclash's spike. “Come on, don't you want to see a Prime covered in your fluids?”

Apparently he did, since Thunderclash immediately overloaded from the suggestion. He almost lost his balance but was able to safely fall back onto the berth. Transfluids spurted from his spike in ribbons and landed across Rodimus' chest and the red mech gasped from the sudden heat.

Scarcely waiting for Thunderclash's fans to slow, Rodimus ran a servo over the large mech's chest. “Don't you think I look good like this?”

Thunderclash smiled weakly, “Breathtakingly so.”

Rodimus hummed in contentment and took off Thunderclash's collar. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes, of course.” Thunderclash reached out to grab Rodimus' hand and give it a kiss before letting him go.

“I did too.” After putting his toys away for a later time, Rodimus flopped on the bed next to Thunderclash and shimmied up against him, using his shoulder to rest his head. “Why weren't you like that the other times?”

“Ah.” Thunderclash audible reset his vocalizer. “I was overwhelmed.”

“How so?”

Thunderclash wrapped an arm around Rodimus. “You are a very beautiful mech. I was...focused on controlling myself.”

Rodimus just laughed then brought Thunderclash's hand to his mouth for a quick kiss. “Well, thanks for the compliment I guess. Should I be worried that you performed so well this time? Am I less pretty?”

Thunderclash made some noise of discomfort. “Well, this time you were in control of me, I didn't have to be.”

With a happy purr, Rodimus nuzzled against Thunderclash.

They lay in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company and letting their systems cool down.

Thunderclash was the one to break the silence. “We need to shower, you can't show up to the bridge looking like that.”

“I'm the captain, if I want to show up with transfluid on my chest, then I can.”

“Rodimus...”

“Hey! I get to make the rules! I'm the Prime!”

Thunderclash rolled over to face Rodimus. He smiled gently, “That you are.” With that, he placed a sweet kiss to Rodimus' lips.

 


End file.
